User talk:Panic Control
YOU ARE A FAT FAGGOT. Also, np. Finntroll - Aldhissla --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sig -Button trolls autists- That good? --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) <3 Moved it to your userpage. And yeh, can't sleep QQ, I'll try again in a while. --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Noober, keep them off your talk page, they're in my way :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No need to ever be polite, no need to sign outside of talk pages. Now let's see how well you manage at discussing? ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :your sig has to reflect your user name D:--Relyk 23:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Panic control... Control as in the button... Button is short for Panic control, i like to troll autists... I am button. --'-Button trolls autists-' 23:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::people aren't smart enough to figure that out, but no one gives a shit about policy so i dont care--Relyk 00:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's the point, your not supposed to be smart enough to figure it out. This way, it's easier to make fun of some one if they dont figure it out. :::::I'm with relyk on this. There is absolutely no way for someone to correlate that signature with your username.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 07:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lul nice thinking again, if I redirect "Button" to his userpage/talk then he can freely use it, just like Tab and Iffy and everyone, y'no? Also, people haven't cared about sigs for a while anymore, as long as they're moderately short and don't break lines. --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I redirected Button as soon as I made his sig. --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Gonna get trashed I TOLD YOU, NIGGER! DIDN'T I TELL YOU? --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :You call that trashing? shit's weak.--'-Button trolls autists-' 19:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::5 votes below 3.75 = trash. Within a week you'll be able to view rating pages. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) fuck that. shit's so cash ain't no way it's gettin' trashed. (danny mcmc!) ··· Danny Pew '' 21:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :^^ --'-Chaos is gay -' 00:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) PvX Makes You Famous Why have 2 random people in RA recognized by name just off PvX already when no one even looks at my page?--'-Button trolls autists-' 13:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Cause maybe we do look at your page...or maybe cause you're on Chaos's usepage.--Soggy 14:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I TELL YOU? HUH? --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It happens a lot. Got a few random people thanking me for the Stygain-Para-farmer build, and Theres always a few people who recognize me when i play on my monk.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 15:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Danny is common enough that only people who spend enough time on PvX to figure me out know it is me. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Gogo namechange back to Cedave and rename all characters :> alternatively change your sig to reflect ig names more. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Like Danny Pew Pew, Danny Clubs Seals, and Danny So Cute? =p '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Was gonna type "additionally" and not "alternatively", but I have the word stuck in my head and I'm totally not focusing on anything else than my 7h sleep before a physics exam I know crap for. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why not just quit school and troll people on guild wars full time?--'-Button trolls autists-' 18:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Because I get paid $7.50/hour to troll PvX. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds like pretty bad income... Not even minimum wage. Lrn2Troll.--'-Button trolls autists-' 18:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That's because it's a research position. I also make 7/hour at the newspaper and 15/hour doing web design. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) sig needs to reflect your user name, change it please. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :User:Button, just like Tab and Iffy etc. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Also: ''"Panic control... Control as in the button... Button is short for Panic control, i like to troll autists... I am button. --'-Button trolls autists-' 23:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC)" --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::fair enough if button links here (the second post made no sense >.>, or at least it not to me) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I had to name him Button (as in Ctrl is a button), since we have a Panic here, and I don't feel comfy with calling him Control. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why are you speaking as if you own me as a pet?--'-Button trolls autists-' 22:06, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Considering our sexual relation, I couldn't call you anything else than my pet. --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Considering you have an excessive imagination. I couldn't think of anything more appropriate then calling you a crack whore.--'-Button trolls autists-' 22:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Now, really, my sig already has too much code to be changed to "Chaos is a gay crack whore". --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Then your just going to have to do what sex offenders do. Go around the site and tell everyone you're a crack whore.--'-Button trolls autists-' 22:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) why is button redirected to this then? better name than panic control--Relyk 22:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Panic Control is my IGN.--'-Button trolls autists-' 22:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::ign/=/wiki--Relyk 23:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I failed to comprehend that. --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it means... IGN (Does not equal) Wiki. :::::I meant that I registered on my IGN. --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Chaos is a gay crack whore ~ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░Chaos is a gay crack whore work was boring so i made you this, Chaos. no, i don't care that this is Button's page. if you don't use it i'll never cyber with you again. (it doesn't actually break line-spacing. the background/border just make it look like that. love, ··· Danny Pew '' 22:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hahahahahahahaha he better use that.--'-Button trolls autists-' 23:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Osht, my eyes! :'DDD Thanks though, hon', I'll likely never touch it ;o Also, if I put a timestamp after it, it looks screwed somehow. --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::oh, that's because of the magic code I use to make it. I could just include a timestamp in it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Then I'd have to sign with 3 tilde's, which would be a pain in the anus. --'-Chaos is gay -' 23:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Or just sign with four tildes anyway and tell all the admins they are wrong when they tell you to change your sig. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::+-1 :'D I'd have 2 timestamps of which the other one is a mile away from my sig :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) /wave Where did ya'll go from dn? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :ya really ':| --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 12:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Me and darth left to join a much larger guild that pvps everyday, yet one that is totally retarded and helpless. Our plan is to milk it for zquest farming and when we're tired of it, become an officer and kick all the members. Tell me if you want to join i don't really care, but we're keeping dn to come back to.--'-Button trolls autists-' 14:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan tbh. Also, I already did join ;o You're right about the player quality =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Kicked From NoOb Kicked from NoOb because I was talking bad about them in AB's all chat. Must find a way back in. Mission sabotage NoOb can not fail. Once i'm in i'll need to lay low for a little so I can rise to officer. Then i'll be able to kick all the members and complete my mission. Need help on how to get back in.--'-Button trolls autists-' 18:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, tbh, if I was smarter I could've had them make Darth an officer =/ thought none cared tho. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::who the fuck is NoOb? And why do you care about it so much? --'Angelus' 19:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Completely terribad players. We dn'rs decided to hop to NoOb to a while, get an officer in and kick everything in a dum revolution against bad players. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::interesting plot. how many people are in it? if you give me IGN's of people i would be happy to flame them --'Angelus' 19:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Quite many, like 60 within a week, all terribad. I cbf atm, too tired. Mebbe laterrrrrrrrrrr, if I rememberssess. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol, i wanna temporarily join it at peak hours and flame every single one of them. then leave --'Angelus' 19:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I was kicked when I logged on. You too? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::No? Wtf why we're u kicked?--'-Button trolls autists-' 14:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::No idea :> Check who kicked me. I think Darth got kicked too :'DDDDD or then he just ragedddd --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::No Darth left to go member for another guild for GvG quest, he came back. Did you troll too hard or something?--'-Button trolls autists-' 14:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I '''did' break my capslock a few times, but I don't get what happened. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) FAGGOTS. I HAS NAO CREATED "PLAN Z pz", THOU SHALT JOIN IT BECAUSE. BECAUSE! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Mission sabotage NoOb completed. Apparantly darth got promoted to officer and kicked every member and promoted us. I was offline while it happened, but now the guild leader tries to flame me every day for being in on it. He said he's quitting guild wars now because we wrecked his guild. Mission accomplished, another retard down.--'-Button trolls autists-' 18:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::HAHAHHAAAAA HE ACTUALLY DID THAT? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SO PROOOOOOOOOOOOOO --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea lolololol. The guild leader blames me for doing it and Q.Q's everyday to me. It's pretty funny. He told me his life is ruined. How's Sweden?--'-Button trolls autists-' 16:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tell him that he didn't have much of a life if it revolves around a badly named guild with even worse players. ::::Sweden is the usual. Cold and nice to visit. This week has been so awesomeness. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) DEAR STRAIGHT HOMOPHOBE'S WHO SHOULD ALL BE HUNG ON EACHOTHER'S PENISES I HAVE LOVED BUTTON, AS MUCH AS ONLY A MAN CAN LOVE ANOTHER, HARD AND IN THE ANAL. LOVE, --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Buttons up His penis arose one morning Oh how high it rose His penis arose one morning its one eye looking into Buttons. The sight for sore eyes made its one eye sore And it hid inside Button Oh how it hid inside Button. His penis hid inside him Never to come out Oh how it hid inside Button. His penis saw, one morning In front of it, Button's mother So the poor little thing came out of its hole And rose one morning Oh how high it rose. His penis hid inside him Never to come out Oh how it hid inside Button. So Button grabbed his small utility tool And tickled Button's mother His penis hid inside her Never to come out Oh how it hid inside her. And so the mother of Button laughed And cried For Button was no true man Never to come out Of the closet. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :so..... beautiful... :(--'-Button trolls autists-' 18:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) What ISP are you with? Respond on my Talk page plz and thank you! --Frosty 19:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I was cooking :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Marry me will you? --''Chaos?'' -- 08:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :"Obligatory applause by on-lookers here." 09:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This is private, please allow us this moment. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC)